


Tormented

by ThatGuy62



Series: Off The Record [1]
Category: Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy Record Keeper
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ingus' POV, Short One Shot, Torment Dungeon, hopeless situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuy62/pseuds/ThatGuy62
Summary: Once again, he was the last man standing. (Based on the FFIII Torment Dungeon).





	Tormented

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to think of a way to write the story I wanted to write, but wound up writing this in the meantime.  
> Inspired by my runs through the Torment dungeon and how each time, Ingus usually manages to be the last one to fall (assuming he doesn't finish off Ahriman).

Once again, he was the last man standing.

It was not their fault. Ahriman’s Stone Gaze immediately petrified Onion Knight and they simply could not let up on their relentless barrage of attacks (healing, in Arc’s case) long enough to help. The fight itself was innocently even for the most part, Ahriman constantly attacking and healing while Arc was forced to juggle the constantly draining health of his comrades (while also looking for an opportunity to unstone their newest one) and Dr. Mog’s Soul Breaks helped them dish out more damage.

In truth, he knew at some point that things would fall apart somehow, but for now, that point was clearly the part where Ahriman gazed at Luneth and the silver-haired warrior dropped dead on the spot. After that, it was harder to keep track of things. Arc clearly couldn’t match Ahriman’s pace after a certain point and promptly collapsed; Refia managed to get her Arcane Overstrike in, but fell shortly too.

Now it was just him. It wasn’t too surprising, given that he had taken the role of tank in the many battles he had been part of since he and his friends were drafted into this whole operation. Even so, he was still standing, but just barely: Arc’s final blessing had activated, saving him from death but with barely any energy to do anything.

There was one final last possibility: His Soul Breaks. Admittedly, he had no idea which of his bursts to use, no idea if he would be able to outspeed the demon and no idea if it would be enough. Still, he would rather at least pretend he wasn’t feeling utterly hopeless and silence the dread that came with the realization that he was utterly alone.

So he readied his blade, began preparing his Soul Break, and prayed to the crystals that there was still a chance.


End file.
